


A Line Between Staying And LettingYou Go

by Erina_Hues



Category: poem - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erina_Hues/pseuds/Erina_Hues
Summary: A Friend whose changed into someone you never knew. Should you let them go? If you set them free will they leave?
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	A Line Between Staying And LettingYou Go

**Author's Note:**

> I could write stories but I'm not quite good at them so I write a poem instead. But I'll try to write a good story in the future, if ever some good plot crossed my mind and have me nurture.

**_"A Line Between Staying And Letting You Go"_**

****

My hands reached you,  
Yours only reached halfway through .  
The smile you gave was blue,  
I returned it with a brigther hue.

Those two-hour phone calls,  
Ended up being a one missed call.  
Too far to reach your way,  
I watched all our moments to fade away.

Years ago we spoke our lives as we lay,  
Now your eyes are fixed on your phone all day.  
Am I your friend that is embedded in your heart?  
Or am I someone you watch as we grow apart.

Who am I? I'm still me.  
Who are you? You're not the one I knew.  
Thought you've changed for the better,  
Only for you to throw the moments we have together.

Can't see you like this,  
Turning your heart like an ugly beast.  
Should I show myself to the door and leave?  
So that you could find the way you want to live.

Do we have to let go of the hand we've been holding on for years?  
And watch our once bright orbs flood with tears.  
Do I have to go and move on,  
Just so I can find where I belong.

Or Do I try and stay as I watch your back turn away.  
Then shut myself out as my world suddenly painted with gray.  
The pain I'm feeling is higher than the ceiling.  
Your cold cold self ignites the agony in my heart that's barely beating.

You hands are slowly slipping,  
As if it's a part of your breathing.  
I closed my eyes so I could let you go,  
I opened my eyes but you stayed and never did you go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. And please do share your thoughts at the comment section below, let me know if there's something I could do to improve. It would be a great help. Thank You


End file.
